


Inside of You

by merinxD



Category: Free!
Genre: Body Swap, Fluff, M/M, Smut, hormonal teenage boys, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Makoto swap bodies. This is the story of two hormonal boys navigating a magical curse that only has one cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chronological nsfw/smut series. Accepting ideas for scenes on merinxdboyslove.tumblr.com/ask (I consider all carefully so that they fit in with the plot)
> 
> I'm writing this during National Novel Writing Month so that I don't need to completely exit the fandom during these 30days. This is a bit of fun and will be easy to write on the week end :) This should be 6-7 chapters long but could be longer knowing me. 
> 
> unedited.

The night is dark, the bed beneath him soft and safe. Makoto’s hand is slick and warm upon his even hotter flesh as he pants wantonly, biting his free hand to stifle the noise. There will be a mark in the morning, but it doesn’t matter. He is focussed only on the pleasure over taking him. The picture of black hair, blue eyes, a tonelessly amazing voice, bringing him closer to the brink by the second.

He’s swelling in his tight hold, gasping now, picking up the pace of his jerks. It won’t be long now.

“Haru,” falls from his lips, again and again, and spots begin to cover his vision. Perspiration forms upon his brow and he fists himself faster, harder, pretending that it is a completely different heat.

 _Haru. I want to be inside Haru. I want to be with him forever. Inside of him._  Makoto’s aroused mind spits at him as his body stiffens, jerking up into his own touch.

His breathing evens slowly, and his mind is too fuzzy to allow any guilt inside. Sated and completely satisfied, the teenager cleans himself up and flops back against the pillows.

Still, his heart longs for his first and best friend, whom he loves more than anything in the world.

 _I want to be with Haru._  He thinks again, on the fringes of sleep. Green eyes flutter closed as Makoto drifts away to thoughts of Haru, all encompassing, lovely, thoughts.

…When he wakes, his wish has been granted.

xxx

The air is stiflingly hot as bleary eyes flutter open. The sun is shining much too bright and sounds of the neighbourhood filter in through the window. Groaning lightly, his eyes fall upon the bedside table clock and he jolts dramatically.

It’s almost 8am. He’s going to be late to pick up Haru!

Sitting up quickly, Makoto jumps out of bed, scrambling crazily in the mixed up sheets around his feet. He falls, hands hitting the tatami just in time to save his face.

“Oof,” slips from his lips, and Makoto groans. Rolling, he manages to sit up again. The sheets are gone in moments, folding it haphazardly on Haru’s bed.

…

Wait.

Haru’s bed?

“What am I doing here?” He wonders aloud, gasping at the sound he makes. Makoto is tired, but he isn’t  _that_  tired. He must be going crazy because he could have sworn that he heard Haru’s voice come from his mouth.

“Impossible.” He says, and there it is again. That curt tone that sends a shiver down his spine. He will never forget what it sounds like, especially after thinking of it so intimately last night (and many nights before), in a moment of weakness.

Rising quickly, and carefully, the youth realises that he feels slightly off balance. The world looks somehow different to before.

 _Maybe this is a dream._  He thinks, opening the shoji to the bathroom. The bathtub is empty and Haru isn’t here. It also looks like no one has showered.

Chancing it again, Makoto calls loudly, “Haru?” No sound comes for a moment, and he thinks that Haru must have left without him. Though, he swears that he was at home last night.

Has Makoto started sleepwalking again?

A clatter sounds, drawing the teen downstairs. He turns quickly, padding to the door.

“Haru?” He calls again, grimacing at the sound. It isn’t right, and he really must be going crazy. That and it’s doing things to his body, and it’s  _way_  too early for  _ **that**._

“I’m here.” A reply comes, joined with footfalls upon the stairs. Haru rounds the corner and Makoto’s eyes widen to the size of saucers. Stumbling backwards unintentionally, he falls to the floor with a _thud_.

“W - what’s going on?” Makoto asks meekly, sounding so strange with _this_  voice. He’s unable to form any usable thoughts, because of…because of this!

“We need to talk.” Haru states, standing tall before him, and the sitting youth accepts the hand that he offers. He stands again, albeit very shakily and Makoto follows his friend into the bathroom.

Haru is already dressed and ready for school, back pack over his shoulder. But Makoto hasn’t done anything at all. He’s in his pyjamas and he isn’t even sure that they’ll make it to school today. Not when they’re like this.

“Makoto.” Haru addresses him tersely, but it sounds too cheerful. It’s all wrong.

“Hai…” He murmurs all the same, stepping forward to look in the mirror. Haru stands beside him and they both exhale heavily as their eyes meet in the glass.

“Oh.” Makoto breathes, sounding much less upset than he really is. His heart is hammering, but his tone doesn’t seem to change. It’s really unfair on his temperamental body.

 _Thank kami for stress_. He thinks, because it would be even worse if he had to deal with another  _more embarrassing_ problem. Haru’s voice is just too much.

“I know.” Haru replies, features grave, and it’s really weird needing to look up at him. Still, Makoto does, gazing right into familiar green eyes.

His own eyes.

“Haru, you’re inside my body” Makoto says blankly, trying desperately to show how upset he is.

“You’re in mine.” Haru counters, seemingly having the same problem as he frowns at the emotive tone of voice. They both turn to look in the mirror again, and another sigh lets loose. 

“Lets cut school today.” Makoto suggests, and Haru gives him a side long look that doesn’t suit the face that he is in. No, Haru’s expressions are not meant for the form of Tachibana Makoto; just as Makoto’s don’t fit Haru’s body.

“Okay.” He agrees, letting the bag fall to the floor. “I’m going for a bath. You’re family were hard deal with.” Haru frowns, causing ‘Makoto’s’ brown brows to draw in ridiculously low.

“Their your family too.” Makoto says, watching  _himself_ get undressed. Haru nods, and they both know that he is just grumpy. They should both shower, and eat. Though just the thought of taking off his pants and seeing Haru’s dick is too much to deal with. It isn’t the first time that he has seen it, they are Japanese after all. But this is different. Haru’s whole body is  _his_ body and watching Haru climb into the tub (looking like Makoto) and grabbing a wash cloth makes him realise a few things…

Haru is going to wash his penis and scrub his skin. The penis that he touches too often with thoughts of the body that he now possesses.

This isn’t good. Not good at all.

Clearing his throat, Makoto walks up to the basin, gripping the porcelain edge. His nether regions are starting to tingle and stiffen, and it’s so difficult not to look down. Thankfully, Haru seems to have disappeared beneath the water, but it doesn’t stop his own battle.  
Growling inwardly, the stressed, semi aroused teen brushes his teeth quickly and a little too vigorously, refusing to look in the mirror all the while.

Stepping away, he goes to comb his digits through his hair, but stops. Haru’s hair is soft, it feels too good beneath his fingers.

“Shit.” He murmurs, a cuss that doesn’t often pass his (or these) lips. The water bubbles but Haru doesn’t hear.

Nevertheless, he says loudly, “I’m going to make some mackerel.”

The water only sloshes in reply.

Trudging down the hallway, in the body of Nanase Haruka, with a raging erection, Makoto wants to crawl into a hole and hide. 

Instead he tries to think of bland things and not the masculine scent that is coming off the body he resides in. 

What are they going to do? How is he going to hide this?

What is Kami’s name is happening?!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
